degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honey/@comment-24716272-20130816064305
Congratu-fucking-lations, Degrassi writers. I hope you're happy with the mess you've made. Shitty, formulaic, redundant relationship plots should never transcend a matter of life and death of a beloved fan favourite, but it's good to know where your priorities lie. It's pathetic when the only way you know how to up the ante and 'go there' is by forcing drama culminating at the expense of Adam's character. Granted, texting-and-driving is a prevalent issue and I commend the show for tackling it, but killing off Adam so swiftly? Giving a dress and irrelevant Alleo bullshit more screentime than a bedridden Adam fucking Torres fighting for his life, who eventually succumbed to his injuries? Not exactly a stroke of fucking genius. I don't care if Jordan's contract expired, the least the writers could have done was handle Adam's plot with the utmost care and respect. Just think of all the directions they could have gone had Adam only survived - they could have given him a storyline pertaining to amnesia which, while poignant and heartbreaking for all of us, would have at least utilized his potential to the fullest and given Jordan more substantial material to work with rather than sending her off with unmemorable and trivial relationship drama as Adam's last known plot. They didn't HAVE to jump the shark and get rid of Adam completely, but they could have sent him off with some integrity. The writers missed the mark with Campbell's suicide, and they ultimately did the same with the untimely loss of Adam. A-plot - Once again, Alleo manages to simultaneously overwhelm and bore me with their irrelevancy. Clearly, I expected too much of the writers by hoping they would pursue a sex trafficking storyline with Leo and cover a very pressing issue pertaining to the real world. What are the chances that the worst thing to happen to teenaged girls in foreign countries hooking up with strangers several years older than them would be one instance of abuse? I'm not trivializing it in any way, but the writers wasted another opportunity to delve into the bigger picture and create something groundbreaking, all for the sake of giving Alli yet another reason to wallow in self-pity. Alli really tends to gravitate towards douchey boyfriends and relationships that were never meant to be. Alli girl, look at your life. Look at your choices. I say the best option for you is to get thee to a nunnery. The world does not revolve around hooking up with cute boys. You should never compromise your dignity or seek validation in men after all that you've been through. Have you learned nothing from Johnny and Drew?! Whatever happened to the concept of self-respect? Gah. And what infuriates the shit out of me is that your perpetually lovesick moronic ass cares more about some random abusive Parisian dick who you've only known for a few weeks over the life of a fellow classmate who is suffering from severe injuries, spending his time lying on a fucking hospital bed fighting for survival. You found love with Dave, but in the end even that wasn't good enough for you and now you're settling for some asshole who treats you like scum and makes you constantly doubt yourself? History's repeating itself AGAIN. Furthermore, you ignore the one person who respects you and who actually puts in the effort to ensure your wellbeing the entire summer you're out living the life in Paris? Have you no gratitude or compassion for anyone other than yourself or your latest boy toy? I tried my hardest to give you the benefit of the doubt, I really did, but at this point, I am 10000% DONE with you and your disgusting boy-obsessed self. Degrassi writers, thank you so much for ruining Alli beyond repair. No amount of character "development" at this point could save her. Alli Bhandari is dead to me. And I just KNOW she's going to run into Dallas's waiting arms first chance she gets because the girl can't stay independent for more than a few seconds. B-plot - I've said this before and I'll assert again that this should not have been the subplot. But I digress. Dallas broke my heart and I sympathized greatly for Drew. He's been surprisingly tolerable this season and the loss of Adam must devastate him beyond belief. He was his best friend, his best man, and first and foremost, his brother. That said, I'm sure Adam's death will lead Drew's character on a road to redemption, so at least SOMETHING good could arise from this tragedy. Then again, I could be wrong considering how this season is quickly shaping up to be one of (both literal and figurative) character assassination at its worst. C-plot: I've got to say, I adore Tristan and Maya's friendship now despite various incidents in the past that caused me to question their compatibility. I'm so glad they're finally there for each other and that scene on the bus where Maya slept on Tristan's shoulder was too precious. Zoe's being a spiteful little bitch as always and once again her jealousy and possessiveness of a boy who doesn't care about her reinforces why I hate Ziles with every fibre of my being. Their "break-up" (which I saw coming miles away) was one of the few things I enjoyed about this episode. No shit such a shallow and superficial fling would last more than a few days at most. Mayles were adorable as usual. They have so much unresolved tension and amazing chemistry. Of course, Maya is in no state to be in a relationship with anyone just yet, but I know the wait will be worth it.